Hot and Cold
by nickiR0x
Summary: When Izzy comes back from California, Forks becomes even stranger. What's so special about her that Emmett treats her differently? How close is she to Jacob that she's more important than Bella?
1. Back to Forks

**Okay, I've finally updated! Yay for me! For those that haven't read the old chapter 1, you guys can look at my profile for the whole story why I had to change it. Anyways, I'll update as much and as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_I love you, mom." I said as they lowered the coffin 6-feet-under. As tears fell from my eyes, all that I could think about was all the time we spent together, all the time we didn't, all the time we fought. Time, something that I can never get back.  
_

I'm Elizabeth Jones called Izzy, 16 years old. My mom died, so my dad, brother and I moved in with my cousin, Ella, 2 months ago. Her parents are touring the world, so we get the house all to ourselves. My brother, Jonathan, is 14. And my cousin is the same age as me.

Before, we used to visit Ella a lot, when I was around 4. Then there was this one time, on Ella's 6th birthday, we celebrated on La Push beach, where we met this guy, Jacob. We became really good friends, and even though we stopped visiting Ella, we still kept in contact. Especially with his childhood crush problem.

You see, there was this girl, Isabella Swan, and Jake liked her. She was 2 years older than us. Not like that made Jacob like her less. But I guess that was one of the reasons why I ignore Jacob 70% of the time, haha!

"Riiiing," Says my alarm clock to my ears. Great, first day of school in Forks. This should be interesting.

So let's start by taking a short shower, and eating a bagel for breakfast. Just for the sake of avoiding my... how should I put these... roommates? Huh, whatever.

So, like I said, take a shower then grab bagel, then run out of house. I know that seems a bit unusual, to just leave the house without saying bye to anyone, or eating a proper breakfast. But it just makes things harder… I put on a black and white, striped long sleeve shirt, jeans, and SkelAnimals Jack doll shoes and then tied my medium length, black hair in a high ponytail. I picked up my Jack Skellington backpack and ran downstairs. And to my dismay, my cousin was expecting that.

"Whoa right there, superstar. Where do you think you're going?" Ella asks, putting her hands on her hips. Damn, the 'you're in trouble' pose!

"Uh, school, you know. It's what everyone usually does in the morning." I say, turning to her side, but she blocks my way.

"So early, it's like 7 in the morning, an hour early when someone usually leaves for school. Where are you really going? It's not like I'm gonna stop you, I just wanna know what to tell the guidance councilor when you show up late." She says.

"Okay, fine. I'm just gonna go around town. I just... I don't know. I need some time to think." I say, grabbing a bagel, and running out the door.

I open my forest green Jeep's door, put my bag on the passenger seat, put the keys in the ignition, cranked the radio, and then drove.

I keep driving until I've seen the whole town, except the part where school was. 7:37 am, read the time. 'I guess it was kinda hard to accept that this is my first day of school without mom.' I thought as tears threatened to fall.

"Beep, beep!" says a car horn. I look behind me and see another Jeep Wrangler, although it was silver and a guy was driving it, a really pale guy, with a blonde girlfriend sitting shotgun. Whoa, I guess I suddenly just stopped traffic, huh. I signal my hand from my window, and then started driving to school. Besides, Ella would kill me if I was late.

When I arrived, I first went to the Registrar's Office. I needed to get my Class Schedule, Social Events Calendar, Campus Map, and whatnot. While looking for it, I bumped into this girl. She was pale, brownish-reddish hair, normal height, and wearing earphones.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." She apologizes. She seemed familiar.

"Oh, no sweat, I didn't notice you, too." I say politely. Hey, just 'cause I like being alone, that doesn't mean I can't be nice or friendly. Besides, I really think we've met.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." She says, reaching out her hand to shake mine.

"Bella Swan? You mean Isabella Swan, Jacob's friend?" I ask, taking her hand and shaking it, then letting go. Whoa, fancy bumping into her here, literally.

"Yeah, you are?" she asks.

"I'm Izzy. Izzy Jones? I met Jacob 10 years ago, we've kept contact since. He's just mentioned you." I say, hoping that it'll make me sound less stalker-ish

"Oh yeah, I remember you! You're the one Jake always talks about! I didn't know you were here! I mean, Jake didn't mention it. Maybe he forgot. You know how guys can be." She says, then slightly chuckling.

"Oh no, he doesn't know I'm here yet. Actually, I haven't been able to visit him these past 2 months. I just… We just moved, so I was kind of settling. Besides, I'd prefer to surprise him." I explain.

"Oh, then why don't we see him this weekend? I need an excuse to leave, anyway. And we can get to know each other, you know. I mean Jake could've told you lies about me." She said.

Hm, I wonder...

"Sure, why not? I've given him enough time to miss me." I say, making us both laugh. Then I suddenly remember that I needed to find the Registrar's Office.

"Um, Bella, could you show me where the Registrar's Office is? I kinda still need to get my stuff." I ask.

"Yeah, sure, my classroom's near here, so I can go with you." She says, starting to walk behind me, and climbing the stairs.

While we were walking, I noticed that Bella said that she needed an excuse to leave. I wonder what she meant.

"Here we are so good luck on your first day. I'm pretty sure everyone's been staring at you. You might've been approached by an Eric guy, right?" she says, bringing me back to earth.

"Actually no, no Eric guys have approached me. Though thanks for the warning." I answered.

"Oh, no sweat, Eric's from the newspaper, so he's cool." She explains.

"Oh, right. I'll see you later?" I ask.

"Yeah, totally, good luck!" she says as she walks of to some classroom.

I just nod, and then I enter the Office. 'Whoo, good luck, me,' I think to myself.

As I enter, I take in my surroundings. It was a small office, you'll see a long counter crossing the room horizontally in front of you as you enter, and through that, you'll see some shelves containing files of every student that studies and studied in Forks high. Ugh, what did I get myself into?

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Jones?" the kindly faced old lady behind the long counter says.

"Yes that I am. I'm here to check-in. I'd love my class schedule before I get late, too. So..." I say, cutting to the chase.

"Yes, of course, here are your things. You'll find the normal stuff there; schedule, trips, occasions, locker keys. Anyway, enjoy your semester and don't let the big kids intimidate you." She says, handing me a brown envelope and smiling kindly to me. I smile back, and turn to bump into someone, a big and hard someone, causing me to drop my stuff. 'How typical,' I think to myself.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now. For those that have read the old chapter 1, I know you might hink that it hasn't changed that much, but that's just the first chapter. Hopefully, I'll get the 2nd chapter uploaded this weekend. My exams start this Wednesday, so wish me luck! Thanks for readin', y'all!  
**


	2. First Meeting

**Yay, I've published it!! I couldn't wait to, haha... I forgot to give the first chapter a song. I can't think of anything, so I'll just give a song whenever there's... whatever, whenever I feel like it. Anyways, this one is a little longer, and shows a bit more of Jacob. Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

Recap: _"Yes, of course, here are your things. You'll find the normal stuff there; schedule, trips, occasions, locker keys. Anyway, enjoy your semester and don't let the big kids intimidate you." She says, handing me a brown envelope and smiling kindly to me. I smile back, and turn to bump into someone, a big and hard someone, causing me to drop my stuff. 'How typical,' I think to myself._

"Oops, sorry," He says.

"No, I'm sorry. It was my..." I say, but not being able to finish, as I stare into his eyes. What color they, amber?

"Oh, no worries, I should've just moved the other way. Let me help you," he offers, crouching down to pick up the stuff that fell from the envelope.

"Yeah, uh, thanks. You didn't have to, though." I said, helping him.

"Uh, I'm Emmett Cullen, by the way." He introduces, extending his hand.

"Elizabeth Jones, just Izzy though." I reply, taking his hand.

"Izzy, cool, so I'll see you around?" he says, standing up.

"Yeah, sure," I say, hugging the envelope, and turning around to exit the office. I recognized him as the guy that drove the silver Wrangler earlier. Wow, small world.

I open the envelope and look for the keys. I decided to stop walking while doing so and moved to the side, that way; no one will bump into me.

And just as ironic that is, someone does. And this time, I think on purpose.

"Oh hi, sorry, I'm Mike Newton. I'm a senior here," he says, making me think even more that this was on purpose. Cocky guy, making himself think that I actually want to meet him. Ha, I'll show him.

"Hi, I'm Izzy. I'm a freshman. Anyway, could you point me to the direction where I won't find any idiots in the halls that try to bump into me to get to know me? That would be awesome!" I say, sarcastically, of course.

"Oh, sorry, were you busy? I'll talk to you later." He says, stupid guy. What makes him think I even want to know who he is?

Anyway, I grab my locker keys and look at the number. 18G, where is 18G? I look at the locker I'm leaning over and it says... 15A. Wow, how big is this school?

Okay, so I follow the locker numbers until I come across 16G. Yay, I'm close! Okay, 17, 18! Finally!

I open the locker door, and put my books that aren't needed for the next period in. So I left out Math. Great, how can they ever make Math a first subject?

Anyways, I noticed that there was a small group by this one hallway I passed. I walked a bit more slowly, but not so I can eavesdrop. I just wanted to see who they were. It consisted of Bella and, that guy, Emmett. There was also the blond girl I saw next to Emmett in his Jeep earlier, a short brunette girl clinging to a blond guy that looked like he was in pain, and one guy next to Bella. He was second to the tallest, the one who was talking and also had his arm around Bella. After that, I passed.

I wonder who that guy next to Bella was. Maybe her boyfriend, oops, that would hurt Jake's feelings. That is if he were still "in like" with Bella.

When I finally found the Math room, I told the teacher, Mr. Adams, that I was a transfer student. He seemed nice and, even though it was math, I think I'll be learning a lot from him.

He assigned me a seat next to the windows, great! Best seats in the house! It was 2nd to the last in the back, so I would go through the class unnoticed.

A few minutes into the class, I guess Mr. Adams noticed all the students glancing to look at me. He seemed to remember that I hadn't introduced myself.

"Miss Jones, would you like to say something?" Mr. Adams said, though it sounded like he was threatening to fail me with the tone he was using.

"Sure," my voice managed to squeak. I walked towards the front of the class, and they stared as I faced them.

"Well, I'm Izzy Jones. 16 years old. I transferred from a school in California, and so here I am. I also live with my brother and my cousin here in Forks. So..." I said, looking at some of the faces in the room, as if they were expecting something.

"...that's all folks."

As the bell rang, I struggled to get my backpack on my shoulder because of everyone filing out, purposefully going on the direction where I'm going.

As I waited for the students to get out of the room, I felt my Nokia n97 buzz in my pocket. Ella.

"Where the hell have you been?!? You don't bother calling me, leave me a message, IM me?!? How the hell would I know if you've been attack by wolves or a fricking vampire, for cryin' out loud?" Ella yelled as soon as I clicked answered. She was at arm length, and she was still yelling! I was actually surprised that I couldn't hear her through the halls right now.

"Look, Ella, before you make the principal run out of her room, shrieking, thinking someone's died, shut up!" I said, calmly but strictly into the mouthpiece.

"Well at least tell me where you are! What's your next period? Do you have any idea how worried your dad was?" she said. Dad, I didn't even think about him.

"I'm headed to English right now. I'll send dad a message, just... I'll see you later at lunch, okay?" I said, and then hung up. I didn't realize that the students have almost run out in the hall.

I immediately ran out of the room, and to my locker. I left my last books, and picked up my English one.

I slammed the locker door, turned the lock, and then ran for the Spanish classroom. But before I could turn the corner, I bumped into some one again, that big and hard someone.

"We really should stop meeting like this." A deep voice said jokingly. I looked up and saw that guy... Emmett! I am terrible with names.

"You okay?" he asked, lending out his hand. I took it and said,

"Yeah, sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." I explained feeling really embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's either you were in a hurry or you're accident prone. Both not your fault, by the way." He said, grinning goofily.

"Well, I don't really know which I am, but I know what I am." I said, laughing a bit, picking up my books and my backpack.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked.

"Late for English, so could you please help me find the classroom? I don't have time to look for it." I said, putting on my puppy-dog face.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" he answered, but then took my hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trust me; we'll be there in no time if you hold my hand running." He said. But before I could say okay, we were running.

It was a bit weird, because everything was blurry when we were running. I didn't know I could run that fast!

After, maybe, less than two minutes, we stopped. We were in a completely different hall. I haven't even been here before.

"Well, here we are! The English classroom is that one, to your left. That's the Principal's Office, so I'd be careful around these parts, and that one's the Faculty Lounge." He explained, pointing the rooms while he mentioned them.

"Okay, thanks for the tour. Anyways, you'd probably be late to class if you hang around longer, so bye. And thanks." I rambled, a little dizzy from the run.

"Well, you're welcome. Just don't be afraid to call my name when you're lost, 'kay?" he offered. Haha, like I'd accept that.

"Thanks. Again, but you're not the only student in the school, you know? Anyways, _I'm_ gonna be late, if you don't care much. Bye now!" I waved bye, then ran towards the Spanish room.

When I entered, the teacher wasn't there yet. Which was both strange and a relief, because a. The Faculty Lounge is right next door, and b. I'm not in trouble. I quickly found a seat, and then brought out my notebook where you can find all kinds of doodles. They're not good, but they help to pass the time.

After maybe 3 or 4 new doodles, the teacher finally arrived. He was maybe in his mid 40's, height around 5'8", wore glasses, and was currently putting his coat on the coat rack. It was wet, so I figured it was raining.

"Good morning everyone, I trust all of you have done your homework." He said. I guess I stood out in the room, because he noticed me the moment he looked up from his desk.

"Ah, this must be our exchange student, miss…" he mentioned, I didn't get the special introduction in Math, so I guess my English teacher must be friendly.

"Elizabeth Jones. But I prefer being called Izzy." I answered, smiling faintly. He smiled in return, and said,

"Yes, Miss Jones. You are exempted from the class assignments for the time being. Meanwhile, we shall continue our lessons." He explained.

He continued from their last topic, one that I heard before, from my last school. I felt most of the class's eyes on me, but I just ignored it. I doodled on throughout the class, not really interested on their topic.

I completely blocked out the rest of the world as I felt my hands move smoothly on the paper. I wasn't aware of what I was drawing; only knowing that I had to continue. I saw it in my head. Shaggy, russet colored fur, his brown eyes boring into mine. I felt his fur in my hand, the one that held the pen. I saw him tilt his head into my hand, whining softly. I blinked twice and looked at what I drew.

It was a dog. No, not a dog… he was way too big, almost as big as a horse. One thing cam to my mind, feeling his fur in my hand once again…

Werewolf…

* * *

**Okay, that's it!! Hope that I'll be restless enough to publish the third chapter this weekend! Oh, and look out for my Journey to the Center of the Earth story, and also a one-shot. I'm just inspired, okay!! So, hope you enjoyed it... Thanks for readin', y'all!**


	3. Headfirst, Fearless

**Okay, so it took me more than a week... But I had the best two weeks of my life! Anyways, special thanks goes to** **starlight5577, she PMed me about this story, and I loved it!! So, I hope you enjoy, I'll try to update soon!!**

* * *

Recap: _I completely blocked out the rest of the world as I felt my hands move smoothly on the paper. I wasn't aware of what I was drawing; only knowing that I had to continue. I saw it in my head. Shaggy, russet colored fur, his brown eyes boring into mine. I felt his fur in my hand, the one that held the pen. I saw him tilt his head into my hand, whining softly. I blinked twice and looked at what I drew._

_It was a dog. No, not a dog… he was way too big, almost as big as a horse. One thing cam to my mind, feeling his fur in my hand once again…_

_Werewolf…_

After English, I had History. Is it just me, or did this school schedule the most boring subjects first?

As the teacher reminded us of homework before we left, I felt my phone buzz again. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw a message left from Dad. I put it back in my pocket and promised I'd listen to it later.

* * *

Bella's POV

As I spent my first 3 classes with Edward, fortunately without Izzy around, I was able to persuade him to rethink Izzy's situation. Well, try, anyway.

"Edward, I really think you should reconsider Izzy's position. Maybe it won't be a big problem for her. I mean, look at how she's gotten close to Emmett without noticing anything weird!" I whispered to him.

"Look, Bella, if the Volturi finds out that another... human knew about the secret, we'll all be in big trouble." He answered. I almost forgot, The Volturi gave me an exception, but they might not give it to Izzy.

After the small argument, I thought hard about what I'll tell Izzy about the weekend trip to Jake's. I don't even think that Jake would talk to me again. Maybe I can just tell her that Jake went off to some distant island and he's never coming back... would that actually work? Ugh, this is what I was afraid of. I can't actually ask Edward to make something up for me to tell Izzy, it would be impersonal.

After the third class, it was one without Edward and one with Izzy. Great, I can't make up an excuse in less than five minutes...

"Hey, Bella," I heard someone greet. I turned around, put on a smile and waved a bit.

"Hi, what's up? Lost again?" I asked. I guess when she said she had no sense of direction, she wasn't kidding!

"Yeah, I'm looking for my locker, this Emmett guy helped me find my classroom, and he just basically brought me there, not guide me there." She answered.

"Really, well, I'll remind him not to leave you waiting the next time I see him." I smiled, not realizing my mistake.

* * *

Izzy's POV

"Really, well, I'll remind him not to leave you waiting the next time I see him.." Bella said.

"Huh, I didn't know you knew Emmett." I mentioned.

"Well, I-I, uh," she stuttered, but some one cut her off.

"Actually, he's my brother." A velveteen voice said. I looked at what had come from inside the classroom, and saw the guy I saw with Bella earlier. Huh, small world…

"Oh, he didn't mention that." I said. Okay, I don't know if it's just me, or is the skin on my neck creeping?

"He must've forgotten. I'm Edward Cullen." He said, extending his hand to me. Like hell, I was taking his hand!

"I don't do handshakes with people I don't like." So what if he thought it was impolite, I'd rather tell him the truth than touch his hand! And by the way, I seriously don't like him!

"Oh, alright then, I'll leave Bella to you. I'll see you around, then?" he said, taking his hand back.

"Hopefully not the latter, but I'll take Bella." I said, raising an eyebrow, still clutching my backpack's straps.

He just smiled at me, glanced at Bella, then left. I looked at Bella, and she looked a bit surprised at me.

"What? Does he think just 'cause he's good looking, that means he can charm his way up to my life?" I said, not caring if they had something going on. Told you I can be nice if I wanted to, this ain't one of them times…

"No, it's just that no one's ever rejected Edward before..." she explained.

"Maybe they couldn't get past the good looks, sorry, but I'm not one that looks at the face..." I said, walking ahead... then remembering I had no idea where my locker was.

"Umm, could you point me to the direction I can find locker 18G? I'm totally lost..." I asked Bella.

"Sure, why not?" she agreed, taking my side, and then we started walking.

"So... how long have you known this Edward guy?" I started, knowing I should at least break the ice, seeing as I _did_ insult her boyfriend.

"Oh, not long, maybe a year or two." She answered. And by the tone of her voice, I'm thinking she isn't as mad as I thought she'd be, more likely confused.

"Oh, that's cool... He seems weird, though. Like, when he looks at you, you're like food. Really weird..." I pointed out. Well, it was the truth!

A couple of more small talks later, she stopped walking in front of a locker. Mine!!

"Yay thanks a lot, Bella! I know that you could've just given me a map. But you took me!" I thanked. Okay, I swear I can vaguely remember how we got here. Oh well, at least now I recognize the hallways.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, anyways, what's your next period?" she asked.

"Uhh History. Yours?" I asked.

"I have Biochemistry." She answered.

"Oh, okay, then. Well, do you think you could point me to the direction where I'll possibly find the History classroom?"

"I'll take you; it's not that far from my room anyways." She offered. Thank God, Bella's so nice!

"Aw, thanks, Bella! I swear I'll memorize the school after school!" I promised. Wow, the only thing that's missing is me hugging and kissing her.

She only smiled then led me through the school hallways.

We shared a couple of memories with Jacob, seeing as the only connection between the two of us was him. We laughed at some of them, and also made fun of him.

"So, when was the last time you saw each other?" I asked, but the realized I shouldn't have. After I asked, she looked a bit guilty.

"Actually, it's been a while, ever since we got back from Italy, we've been passing noted through Billy and Charlie." She sadly admitted. After that, I didn't say anything else, and neither did she.

After a couple of more minutes, we finally made it to my History. I thanked her once again, and she just nodded then left for her class.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door*. I saw the room was almost full, so I quickly took a seat, the nearest one to the door, yet the farthest one from the teacher.

I took out my phone, hid it under my desk, and then looked at the reason why it kept buzzing in my pocket. It only showed the number of the caller. Wow, I thought it'd be dad calling over and over again. I wonder who this is...

* * *

Emmett's POV

I've been staring at my phone for two classes. It's a good thing my teachers don't see me. To be more specific, I've been staring at Izzy's number. I don't know how many times I've accidentally clicked the 'call' button, blame the damn small keypad!

I can't remember exactly how I got her number, though it has something to do with breaking into the Registrar's Office, of course. I guess if Edward was the one that sneaked in, they'd think a tornado entered the school. Good thing I'm not as fast as Edward!

"Mr. Cullen, would you mind sharing to the class why you're staring under your desk?" my current teacher, Mr. Evans, point out.

"Umm, I guess I dozed off there somewhere. Sorry, Mr. Evans," I apologized, swiftly putting my phone into my pocket.

I didn't try paying attention to the class. Hello, not like I haven't heard the same babble for decades... All I could think about was Izzy. When I held her hand running, it fit perfectly into mine. And it wasn't like human warm; it was as if her body temperature was half human, half vampire...

Look at me; I'm thinking about a transfer student being half human and vampire. I think I need to talk with Carlisle when I get home.

* * *

Izzy's POV

I love History. Seriously, I'm like one of the 15 people in the entire world that does. Don't you think that knowing a lot a bout the past will prepare you for the future?

I'm hungry. I can't wait for lunch. I have one more period left, but not much energy. I guess I needed more than that bagel...

I brought out my notebook, as my teacher babbled on... I slowly turned the pages, thinking that might kill more time. Then I see my last drawing, the werewolf. I wonder what made me think of a mythological creature this time.

Not that I don't like mythological creatures it's just that I've always been more interested in planets and stars, you know, space stuff. I love reading about them, though. I have yet to find the early print of the Vampire Diaries. I found the first one by accident, and have read it thousands of times.

Anyways, back to the drawing. I think the weirdest part of it was how I felt its fur in my writing hand. Really weird...

"Riiiing!!" okay, time for fourth period! I quickly took note of the homework the Ms. Cooper was giving. I grabbed my bag and my notebook, and then exited the room. God, I could die for lunch right now.

From where I was, I could definitely find my locker. Thank God for Bella.

I took out my phone, quickly sent a message to dad that I was fine and I was currently heading for fourth period and that I would see him when I get home, then I sent a message to Ella that I'll meet her in the cafeteria by lunch.

I walked to where my locker was, taking Science out. I noticed most of the students around me looking. Whoa, I guess I didn't see them earlier when I was with Bella and Emmett.

"Hey, new girl," I heard someone ask. I tuned around to see who exactly. But when I did, it wasn't what I expected.

* * *

**Yay, update!! Anyways, I have a PS:**

***I totally took that from Taylor Swift's Fifteen, and I thought that it'd make a great song for this Chapter... listen to it? Haha, so, I don't think this is as good as some of my earlier chapters, especially the second one, but I hope you like it anyway...**

**Thanks for readin', y'all!!  
**


	4. Twosome, Troublesome

**Okay, this one's shorter, but I can't put the next part yet, coz it's not finished yet. I'm kinda having this mild writer's block. But I swear, I'll update before December comes!! Oh, and wish me luck with this guy I've been a martyr for for 3 years! Hopefully we'll be together again before Christmas, hahaha!**

**Actually, he's the reason why my Pen name is NickiTine, hahaha...**

**Enough babble, Nicki! Onto the story! Hope ya'll enjoy!  
**

* * *

Recap:_ I walked to where my locker was, taking Science out. I noticed most of the students around me looking. Whoa, I guess I didn't see them earlier when I was with Bella and Emmett._

_"Hey, new girl," I heard someone ask. I tuned around to see who exactly. But when I did, it wasn't what I expected._

They were twins, a girl and a boy. They were both grinning at me as if they had something I wanted.

"Uhh, hi, it's Izzy, actually." I said, mentioning my name.

"We're Ryan and Riley. We were in your History class." They both said at the same time. Makes me wonder of they practiced it, or it just happens.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you."

"I guess you're wondering why everyone's staring at you, huh?" the girl said. Hey, Ryan can be a girl's name!

"Yeah, sorta,"

"That's coz the Cullens talk to you." The boy said.

"Well, what's so strange about that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Nothing, it's just that... well, they barely talk to anyone else, except that Bella girl. And since you're new, I guess it makes it weirder for them." The girl explained.

"Them? You mean, you guys aren't weirded out?" I asked.

"Nope, we could care less about them Cullens. They're just there." The boy said.

"Oh, okay then. Would you mind telling me who's who here?" I asked, grinning awkwardly.

"Haha, I'm Ryan, he's Riley. Confusing, isn't it?" she said. I told you so!

"A little, do you always talk alternately?"

"I guess. It just comes on automatically, so we're sorry if you get dizzy." Riley says.

"Oh, no problem, I think it's kinda fun. Anyways, I'm gonna be late for Science. Gotta scoot," I said, turning around, and then headed for my locker.

"Oh, cool, we have Science, too. Let's go together." They both said, and I smiled in response.

In class, I sat in between them. Meaning, I was sorta in the center of the classroom, not the most comfortable position, but not really noticeable by the teacher. She spent half her time flicking through the slides she was showing us, and the written out explanations. I half paid attention, but half passed notes to the twins as well.

_So, how bout hanging out this weekend?_ Riley wrote.

_Oh, I'm busy this Saturday... Maybe Friday night or Sunday?_ I wrote back.

_Sunday, Riley and I have band practice this Friday._ Ryan wrote.

_Yeah, but you're welcome to come and watch!_ Riley writes.

_Sure. Wow, you guys have a band! I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar... and the piano!! If only I knew how to read notes, haha..._ I joked.

_Haha, maybe we can teach you! Anyways, how come you're busy this Saturday? Senior ask you out? ;)_ Ryan teases.

_Oh, it's gotta be Cullen! He _did_ take you to History!_ Riley wrote.

_Actually, it's not a date. And Emmett and I are just friends, as an overstatement... He just showed me where History was, no big deal. And I thought you guys said you didn't care? How come you knew he took me to History???_ I wrote back.

_Emmett? Oh, so you guys are close!! Ooooh!!! Well, if you're not going on a date, what are you doing???_ Ryan pressed.

_Yeah, what are you doin'??_

_Bella and I are going down to La Push beach. We're gonna visit an old friend..._

_Whoa, you and Bella girl are close, too?? You could almost pass up as a Cullen!! Wait, hold up... Is it a guy friend???_

_Actually, Bella and I know each other coz of said friend. What is it with you and guys, Ryan???_

_Forgive my sister, she's just like that since she 'dumped' her last boyfriend. It's not like she can't get a new one after this weekend.  
_

And the conversation lasted for the rest of the hour. Most of them consists Ryan being the butt of every joke. And it also helped me find out a lot more about them.

Like, Ryan, she's had ten boyfriends... this month. I know!! But, she really is pretty. She's friendly, she's nice, and she's sweet. So, no wonder most guys fall for her. Oh, and the guy we were talking about earlier, his name is Christian. They didn't really mention much about him, they just fought about how Ryan's gonna get him back...

Now, Riley. He's interested in art, he loves literature and history. He's also a very sweet 2-minute-older brother.

After the bell rang, I completely forgot about my hunger! Uh-oh, now that I remembered, I'm hungry again...

"Izzy, are you okay?" Ryan asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, just starving. Where's the lunch room?" I desperately asked.

They laughed, and then pulled me straight to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Yay, it's done! Okay, if you guys are curious of how their handwritings are, Riley has CENA, Ryan has Frote, and Izzy has Viner Hand ITC. I have no idea where to get them, they're just here in my mom's laptop. Meaning, if I were in my PC, they'd have different fonts, so there. Anyways, I think this Chapter's theme song will be... Party in the USA, I guess. coz she's clearly the new girl and gaining new friends... whatever! Haha, I actually just made that up just now, so please, don't blame me...**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed readin' this chapter!  
**


	5. La Tua Cantante

**Okay, here's Chapter 5!! This is only a few words more than the last Chapter, though. I think Jacob will be in the next one, hopefully. Also, thanks to all those who reviewed me. I only recently saw my emails and just saw the reviews, haha. Thanks to awesomecullens, starlight5577, and elohcin. Enjoy!**

* * *

Recap: _"Izzy, are you okay?" Ryan asked, putting a hand on my shoulder._

_"I'm fine, just starving. Where's the lunch room?" I desperately asked._

_They laughed, and then pulled me straight to the cafeteria._

Emmett's POV

When I heard laughter coming from the cafeteria doors, I had to glance. Then I saw Izzy with two more students. Her voice sounded perfect...

"Emmett? Are you okay?" Alice's melodic voice ringed. I glanced back at my family, and saw them looking very concerned. I'm not really known for spacing out and being quiet. That's saying something in vampire time.

"Yeah, I just... got distracted." I said, smiling goofily, and putting my around Rose.

They just shrugged it off, and then went on with their conversation. I glanced at Edward, and saw him looking back at me. I glared at him as if saying, 'You're not stopping me from doing what I wanna do.' He glared back, but looked down shortly, knowing he really can't stop me.

Honestly, as much as I love my family, they can be a pain sometimes. They're so judgmental…

I look down on our table and see a few soda cans here and there. I mentally smile and notice that the discussion was once again about Izzy.

"Look, she doesn't have to know. If Emmett would just~"

"If I would just what, Edward? She's got a lot of potential! She's not like other people that would rat us out! What would you do if Bella couldn't know?" I cut in.

"We didn't tell Bella, she found out. There's a difference."

"So you're saying if Izzy found out, without me telling her a thing, that would be a difference?"

"Yes. But how is she going to find out, then, Emmett?" Edward suspiciously asked.

"I have no idea. Try asking Bella the question of how se even found out. Maybe the fact that you couldn't stay away from her did the trick." That shut him up.

"And besides, you'd be the first to know if any of us..." I said, emphasizing our table, "ever told her a thing. If we didn't, then we couldn't be held responsible. Isn't that right?"

* * *

Izzy' POV

"...and every Thursday, Riley and I go of to Port Angeles to our Violin Lessons. Izzy? Izzy, are you alright?" I heard Ryan's voice echo in my head, bringing me back to Earth, to U.S, to Washington, Forks, and back to the school's cafeteria.

I blinked twice and finally saw her clear face. I faintly smiled and said,

"Sorry, Ryan, I guess I dozed off somewhere in your story. Though I did hear about your pet monkey! That's pretty cool, I love monkeys." I said, backing up my 'I'm-listening' story.

"Yeah, since our dad's such an addict in African animals, he brings us home and animal or two every year." Riley cut in. You know, I'm kinda getting used to the talking-alternately thing.

"Wow, so your place must look a lot like a zoo then, huh?"

"Pretty much," Ryan says.

I must admit, I as a bit surprised to hear that Riley and Ryan's dad was a documentary director, and spent a lot of time in Africa. Their mom was a fashion designer. Though it always confused me how their parents ever met.

I jabbed the chicken salad with my fork, not really wanting any. I stared at the lettuce, reminding myself something...

A meadow... lots of flowers, and... Reddish-brown hair, a woman?

"Izzy, Earth to Izzy!" I heard two voices calling.

"Come on, what is it with you and staring into open spaces?" Riley asked.

Again, I blinked twice and saw Riley and Ryan's annoyed faces in front of me.

Uh-oh...

~*~

"I mean, it'd help if you'd warn us the next time you do that. What was that about?" Ryan asked. Great Izzy, blow your new friends to go to outer space. That'd be fun.

"I'm really sorry, guys. I'm not usually like this. Maybe I'm just not feeling well." I tried to explain.

"No, it's fine Izzy. Maybe its just first day jitters, right?" Riley cut in.

"Yeah, maybe..." I answered. And just before I left the cafeteria, I saw a table. Kinda looked familiar, seeing as I saw Emmett and his group there, with Bella.

Then I saw Emmett... looking at me?

* * *

Bella's POV

I saw Izzy and two of her other friends leaving the cafeteria, and I guess Emmett saw me looking at them, making him look at her.

"See what I mean?" Edward says. You know, I love him, but he's such a skeptic.

"La Tua Cantante..." I muttered, remembering what Aro said in Italy.

"What?" Rosalie asked. I looked up at them and saw all eyes on me.

"La Tua Cantante..." I repeated. I saw Edward suck in a lungful of air. I guess he knew what I was gonna say, before I did.

"That's crazy." Rosalie said.

"Yes it is. I mean, Emmett's had two, right?" Alice cut in.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she _is _a singer. He hasn't even smelled her!" Rosalie counters.

"Rosalie's right. It's a fool proof test, seeing as human's can smell delicious to any of us, but~" Edward said.

"You can't be serious! Edward, you're the one saying that Emmett shouldn't~" Rosalie cut.

"I know what I was saying! It's just that... we need to know for sure." Edward said, looking at me then at Emmett, as if apologizing.

I looked at Emmett, too, seeing his expression. I didn't need o be Edward to know that he was thinking the same thing.

Edward is the first one to understand La Tua Cantante.

~*~

After lunch, Rosalie hasn't said anything. Edward said she was a bit intimidated by Izzy, given the situation. Emmett can't stay away from her, as Edward couldn't stay away from me. Whoa, I guess she does have reason to be intimidated.

"Love, are you alright?" I heard Edward ask.

"Yeah, of course, I was just thinking..."

"I'm so sorry, love. I know I shouldn't have told Emmett to stay away from Izzy. I feel so~"

"No, don't worry about it. It's no big deal." Then we saw Emmett approaching us.

"So, guys... Where does this bring us now?" Emmett asked, obviously asking about the Izzy situation.

"You're free to do whatever you want."

* * *

Izzy's POV

Riley and Ryan continued their stories, and I responded with movements of acknowledgements, i.e. nodding, moaning approvingly, asking 'oh, really?' laughing, and the like.

The rest of the day was filled with classes that usually consists me introducing myself and doodling. I enumerated all the classes I had with Ryan and Riley, and I had... 3 subjects all in all.

"Riiiing," rang the school bell, and cheers rang all over the Elective room. I smiled at Ryan and Riley, seeing them cheering the loudest.

We ran out pf the room laughing at our silliness. By the parking lot, they showed me their Volvo Evolve.

"As much as Ryan wants to drive, you can't let her anywhere near a wheel of a car." Riley said, laughing. Ryan punched his arm and countered,

"Yeah, but whenever you drive it's like Driving Miss Daisy!"

I only laughed and said, "Stop it guys. Besides, I have to go home, dad's waiting for me."

We say goodbye, and I climb into my Jeep, start up the car and turn on the radio.

* * *

**See, I told you it was short! But, in my defese, my brother was annoying me to use the laptop. I couldn't think, I swear! But I promise I'll update soon!**

**Thanks for readin' y'all!!**


	6. Pizza and Pasta

**Yay, chapter 6!! Hm, I don't think this is any longer then the past chapters, so chapter 7 will be extra longer, and in time for Christmas!! Haha, thanks again to LowBreeze, for reviewing, for PMing, you are awesome! And if Trisha, my very awesome friend is reading this, give me a shoutout!! Review or Pm me or something! Haha, enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:_ "As much as Ryan wants to drive, you can't let her anywhere near a wheel of a car." Riley said, laughing. Ryan punched his arm and countered,_

_"Yeah, but whenever you drive it's like Driving Miss Daisy!"_

_I only laughed and said, "Stop it guys. Besides, I have to go home, dad's waiting for me."_

_We say goodbye, and I climb into my Jeep, start up the car and turn on the radio._

I deeply sigh and look down from my windshield. I take out my phone from my pocket and text dad that I was headed home. Then I receive a text from Ella saying that she'll be home a little later, something about a group project or whatever. I text her back, asking if she'll have dinner at home, 2 minutes—I counted—later, she texted back that she might not, so I might as well make tonight's dinner.

I pocketed the phone, and held on to the wheel, looking up.

~*~

I entered my house's threshold, heading straight for the kitchen to put down the newly bought groceries. Groceries I had to buy, remembering last night's encounter of late Pizza deliveries. Wanna know why? Ella, that's why. The little lady of the house was too busy to take a short trip to the supermarket because God-knows-why.

I innocently rolled my eyes at the cousin I love so much. I decided to go up to my dad—probably sleeping—to say that I was home and dinner will be ready soon and also to put my stuff in my room.

I sprinted up the stairs, and walked toward the first door on the left. Knocked, and waited for a reply, none. I opened the door ajar, and saw my dad peacefully asleep with the TV on. I smiled to myself and entered the room. I turned off the TV and pecked my dad on the cheek. Then I left the room. I softly closed the door, so as not to wake him.

And, when the timing seemed so ironic, my brother slammed his bedroom door open.

"Where have you been?" he asked as if he didn't just slam his door.

"School, I had to make a short trip to the supermarket for dinner and other stuff."

"Oh. I've been home for at least an hour and a half. I've done my homework. Can I go Richard's?" he asked.

"Who's Richard?"

"My classmate, he's our neighbor. We went home together."

"Oh, sure," I say, glancing at his bedside table's alarm clock. 4:58 PM.

"Just be home before six. Dinner should be done by then, okay?" I reminded, and he just nodded in reply and ran out of the house.

I smiled at the direction he went and remembered how fragile he still is about mom, like how dad is now. This time, I needed to be strong.

~*~

I poured the uncooked pasta into the pot full of boiling water and put the lid on. I removed my apron.

I grabbed my phone, which was on the dining table and has been buzzing annoyingly since past half hour and peeked at who the idiot was. And, as if luck called it, it was the same person that called me 16 times. I thought of calling who it was to find out who it was, but didn't because maybe, whoever it was, only called me accidentally... 20 times.

"Izzy, I'm home!!" I heard Ella yell from the living room, almost making me let go of my phone. But luckily, I tightened my grip before it could slip.

"Ella! I thought you wouldn't be home till later?" I asked as I hugged her as welcome.

"Oh, well I decided to study from home! Look who I ran into, like, technically!" she answered, excitedly. Then, after 3 of her classmates—which I'm sure I also shared a couple of classes with—entered, came in Emmett.

"Hi, Izzy, I ran into Ella—well, more like _she_ ran over_ me_~"

"What!? She ran over you??" I practically yelled to his face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I then yelled at Ella.

"Whoa! Okay, before you yell at Ella, let us explain!" Emmett cut in. I sighed, and nodded for them to continue.

"Well, I didn't _technically_ run him over! I just _almost_ did! No harm, no foul! So I offered to invite him over for dinner, for a sorry." Ella quickly explained, seeing my 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-before-you-can-apologize' look.

"Oh, and some of my friends," she said, turning to the two girls and one guy she came home with.

"And yet another something you don't remind me of. I guess we're gonna have to order pizza again." I point out, and head straight for the kitchen. Yeah, I forgot to warn you that I get ticked off by the smallest things _after_ I get really ticked off by something else.

I started stirring the pasta sauce, before I noticed Emmett enter the kitchen after me.

"Hey, Izzy," he said.

"Hey...did you need something? Do you want some water or anything?" I offered, trying to lessen my temper.

"No, I'm cool. It's just..." he answered. I didn't bother waiting for his answer, and just turned around. But when I did, the only space between me and Emmett were at least and inch and a half, whoo, and good thing he wasn't only three inches taller than me, coz if he were, we'd almost be kissing!

I heard him breathe in, but didn't breathe out. We stayed in that position for, I think, coz I didn't really had that much peripheral vision left to look at the clock, 3 minutes, then I asked him,

"Emmett, are you okay?" then cleared my throat, as if to remind him that I had pasta cooking and still had pizza to order for my beloved cousin's friends. It took him at least 10 seconds—wow, I count a lot!—to reply, but when he did, he swiftly stepped back a few and said,

"Oh! Izzy, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Then he walked to the living room.

Okay, what just happened here?

* * *

Emmett's POV

As I breathed her scent in, I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know I should be happy or disappointed. But there was one thing I know now that I didn't know then. I'm not gonna kill Izzy.

"Emmett, are you okay?" I heard Izzy say, clearing her throat. Oh, damn!

"Oh! Izzy, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me!" _Actually it was your scent, and I'd tell you if only you would understand and not get creeped out. And since I can't think of an excuse/explanation, all I can do now is leave the room._ So I did.

I didn't even bother looking back at her reaction, but I'm sure if I did it with my vampire speed, she wouldn't even notice. But still.

~*~

"Hm, your cousin is a great cook, Ella!" Ella's guy friend complimented. I never really caught their names.

"Oh, definitely, she's got all the family recipes from grandma! Aunt Carnation taught her everything she knows!" Ella gushed.

"Who's Aunt Carnation?" I asked.

And before I knew it, Izzy was back in the kitchen.

"Aunt Carnation was Izzy's mom. She died two months ago." We hear someone say from the stairs.

We all turned around to see—I supposed—was Izzy's dad. He had light brown hair, clean cut, about 6"1', medium build. For short, if he was a vampire, he'd look a lot like Carlisle.

"Uncle Rick, these are my friends, Nathan, Julie and Sarah. This is Izzy's friend, Emmett. We didn't know you were up, and we didn't wanna bother your sleep, so we had dinner. Izzy's in the kitchen." Ella said, I guess trying to cover up her mentioning Izzy's mom and changing the subject.

I stand up to walk up to the gloomy looking man that stood at the foot of the stairs and said,

"Emmett Cullen, sir. I'm sorry for your loss. It's a great thing you have a daughter like Izzy, she's really something." I shake his hand and notice the small smile that crept on his face.

"Well, unless you're courting my daughter, I believe you're one of the few nicest boys I've my in my life! Thanks you, son." He answered, the last part—I considered—for my concern. Thank God I was raised to be well-mannered, unlike Ella's impolite friends that barely smiled at Izzy's father.

"Dad," we heard from the kitchen archway, and turn to face Izzy. I faintly smile, hoping she didn't notice, and go back to my seat.

"Hi, honey. How was your first day of school in Forks? You've made friends already?" Mr. Jones inquires.

"Yeah, people here are quite, uh, friendly..." Izzy answers. I noticed that she hesitated. I guess she still feels uncomfortable. Though she did smile, or force a smile for that matter.

"That's wonderful." Mr. Jones comment.

Ella and her friends have moved into the living room to avoid the tension. I thought of doing the same thing, but I didn't wanna abandon Izzy.

They don't talk for a few seconds, so I cut in.

"Mr. Jonas, why don't you join me and Izzy for dinner? The others are too busy to get to know such a wonderful man like you, sir!" I say, smiling, joking to ease the tension.

"Thank you, Emmett, but I only would if Izzy's alright with it." He answers, easing up.

"What are you talking about dad, of course I'm~"

"I'm home!" we hear, looking towards the front door and see a little boy, I'm implying, Izzy's brother.

* * *

Izzy's POV

I glance at the wall clock and say,

"It's 6:30, I told you to be home by six." I say, slightly scolding him.

"Well, I came home didn't I? What's for dinner?" Jonathan says, sitting down one of the free seats. He looked around and noticed Emmett.

"Who's he, your boyfriend?" _What???_

"No, I'm your sister's friend, Emmett." Emmett says, cutting in for me. He looked at me and smirked. _Was I blushing???_

"Oh,"

Dad sat down next to Jonathan, so was basically across Emmett.

"Do you want pizza or pasta?" dad asks Jonathan.

"I'll have pasta. I had pizza last night."

I couldn't believe it! Dad wasn't treating Emmett badly! Like he did on my past boyfriends, or, at least, guys that I dated. They never really passed the boyfriend stage because of dad.

"So, Emmett, how old are you?" dad asked.

"Well, I just turned 18 this December. I'm currently a senior." He answered.

"Oh, so you're older than Izzy? Don't you think that's gonna be a little strange?" _Huh? What the heck is dad getting to?_

"Uh, I don't think I follow you, sir." Emmett says with a suspicious chuckle.

"I mean, courting her. And also, you two just met."

_What?!?!_

"Dad, Emmett's not courting me! How stupid do you think I am?!?" I practically yelled at his face. He looked really confused, and said to the flushing Emmett,

"Oh, sorry, son, I guess I crossed a line there." He apologized, like, really calmly. I just took a deep breath and at the same time sighed, then picked up Ella and her friends' unfinished plates to bring them to the kitchen.

I put the leftover food from their plates in the garbage disposal, and put the empty plates in the dishwasher. I always wondered what the dishwasher was for when the kitchen had 2 sinks.

I blankly scanned the cupboards, like I have been for, like, the past hour, checking to see what else the house needed. As I opened and closed the wooden doors, I remembered, or at least, felt something really familiar.

Echoes... distant ones.

There were lots of trees and... it was like the meadow, only this time, the flowers were dead... A girl, with chocolate-brown hair... Bella?

She was talking to some guy. A guy with dreads and had his shirt wide open. He strangely had red eyes that seemed like it was hungry for something... Bella!

"Izzy?" a voice called me from behind. That husky, deep voice that belonged to familiar someone. That big and hard someone.

* * *

**Yay, it's short! Haha, I promise that chapter 7 will be much much longer! I'll work really hard on it! I won't sleep! Which is impossible, also because we have an exam today and tomorrow, but still! Haha, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for readin', y'all!  
**


	7. Stitch and Jack

**Yay, an update, finally! Unfortunately, I haven't done anything for chapter 8. As soon as I finished this, I uploaded it at once, coz of the excitement of Reviews and Views once again. Okay, I have a few recognitions and recommendations here:**

**Video Girl by LowBreeze- it's a really nice Camp Rock fanfic. It's a Nate/OC, so yeah. And it's complete so you don't have to wait for updates anymore. Though, if you're like me, when you read the last chapter , you'll definitely want more.**

**Your Music Makes My Heart Stop by cr8vgrl- sweet Jonas fanfic. Nick/OC. I really like this one, but slow updates. Hopefully your view and review will quicken it?  
**

**What It Takes and To the Next Level by dreamin'BIG- it's a Batman fanfic. What? I love Christian Bale! To The Next Level is the sequel, and it's updating... quite slowly, I might add. Though it's really nice. I actually cried in a chapter there, though I won't tell you coz it'd be spoilers.**

**No Peace in Gotham by LexieAnn-loveandfanfiction- also a Batman fic. It's updating, but really worth the read.**

Cousin Abby by cloudgirl9- a Sherlock Holmes fic. Watson/OC. I love OCs, haha.

**Arguments Between a Vampire and a Werewolf by Angry Lobster- a Twilight fanfic (duh...). This one isn't really a romantic story, more like drabbles of a bored person. Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being bored. I do it during Math all the time. Haha! But this is really funny, so hope you read it!**

**Who I Was Born To Be by dreamin'BIG- Twilight fic. Jacob/OC, and really nice. I don't think this is for Bella lovers.**

**You are my reason for being by Raeburns3- Twilight fanfic. Jacob/OC, and nice. It's actually about Taylor, so go figure. I love this, though!**

Fedoras and Sunsets by dianescruse- Michael Jackson fanfic. This is actually by my friend so be nice! I haven't exactly finished it, but I will!

Well, I guess that's everything. Hopefully, I get to update before Valentine's Day and get to read Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief before it shows here. I really want to! Oh, and wish me luck for my exams tomorrow! I wish I remember all the formulas needed for Math without having reviewed them! I expect lots of views and reviews when I get home tomorrow! Though I go to school at, like, 11 noon, so I'll probably chack when I wake up, teehee. Hope you enjoy this one!  


* * *

Recap:_ Echoes... distant ones._

_There were lots of trees and... it was like the meadow, only this time, the flowers were dead... A girl, with chocolate-brown hair... Bella?_

_She was talking to some guy. A guy with dreads and had his shirt wide open. He strangely had red eyes that seemed like it was hungry for something... Bella!_

_"Izzy?" a voice called me from behind. That husky, deep voice that belonged to familiar someone. That big and hard someone._

I turned around to see Emmett, towering over me, even though we're at least 5 feet apart.

"Hey, Emmett, do you need something?"

"No, I was just...I just wanted to say bye. Carlisle's probably gonna kill me for eating here anyway." Emmett said, showing off his dimpled smile.

'Eat here; you barely touched the pasta or the pizza.' I thought bitterly in my head.

"Oh, alright then, be careful on your drive home." I answered plainly, forcing a smile. Okay, here comes the awkward moment between two friends—well, we just met so that only makes us acquaintances—when your dad confuses your relationship into something...bigger.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm not Edward." He says, and then walks out of the kitchen.

'Okay, what was that about?' I think my mouth open with confusion.

I shut my mouth, sighed, turned off the lights in the kitchen, and moved on upstairs. Ella and her friends were still busy in the living room so I didn't bother looking.

As I trudged in the passageway, I heard dad's TV booming with football; Jonathan's whispering voice on the phone. I thought of checking on him, but the boy's going through puberty. Enough said.

I entered my room—poster-covered walls, Stitch comforter and matching bed sheets, flat-screen TV, boom box, study table, and at least seven shelves that were overwhelming with books. I turned on my laptop and my boom box, wanting some peace after a very long day.

Then I changed into my pajamas—white t-shirt with Jack Skellington print, with matching black pants with Jack's face plastered all over it. Did you notice how much I love Jack?

I flipped open my n97, texting Ella if they were gonna be done anytime soon. I put on a Life House CD on my boom box, hoping to wake up this sleepy town. Well, it is nighttime, and they have right to be sleepy, but still.

A few minutes later, Ella replied:

'We'll b done in lyk 5 mins, so… yeah, haha!'

And I just smiled. I guess being dorky runs in the family.

"Ding!" someone buzzed on my YM. RylerzTBoy. What??

RylerzTBoy: Guess who???

Haha, it was Riley. I'm guessing T stands for twin.

IlOVEStitch&Jack: ei, 'Rylerz', haha. Where's Ryan???

RylerzTBoy: hoggin d kitchen. I love her n all, but she's such a pig…

IlOVEStitch&Jack: well, I 4 one love eating. It ain't a crime! So let her eat…

RylerzTBoy: well, I'd gladly leave her alone, if she did d same 4 my food!!

IlOVEStitch&Jack: now that's d crime. Go ahead, fry ur sis, it ain't gonna b my fault, haha!!

RylerzTBoy: yeah, if only it weren't illegal... speak of d damn devil...

I laughed to myself as I imagined Ryan walk in the room, bugging Riley. Probably about how he's talking to me or something. She's neurotic like that...

'Do you want to view RylerzTBoy's webcam?' a small window suddenly popped up. I grinned to myself, silently banging my head to First Time, clicking yes.

I saw Ryan wave to the webcam, her brother on, probably, his bed, and his hands to his face.

RylerzTBoy: hi, Iz! How was ur din-din?? Was Riley botherin u??

IlOVEStitch&Jack: no, Ryan. We were actually talking bout u...

RylerzTBoy: yeah, I saw, actually. Put on ur webcam!!

I did as told, and turned on my webcam, and smiled to Ryan.

IlOVEStitch&Jack: there, better?

RylerzTBoy: OMG, I love ur pjs!!!

IlOVEStitch&Jack: haha, yeah, me too. Don't even think bout askin it from me!! U ain't getting it!!

RylerzTBoy: just giving u a compliment!! Although if u insist... ;)

IlOVEStitch&Jack: haha, whatever... Riley looks really bummed. What'd u do 2 ur bro??

Now, I waited a couple of seconds for that. I think... 20?

RylerzTBoy: ...nothin...

IlOVEStitch&Jack: uh-huh... what did u do, Ryan?

RylerzTBoy: nothing!! Nothing on purpose... I just looked at the monitor on who he was chatting w/, coz he won't tell me... and when I saw it was u... I kinda pulled the seat's backrest down the floor, and he sorta hit his head... there!!

IlOVEStitch&Jack: Ryan... I'm cutting u off the violent movies...

RylerzTBoy: ...does that mean u don't wanna watch Public Enemies w/ me anymore???

No way am I saying no to Christian Bale!!

IlOVEStitch&Jack: of course not!! I'm cutting u off... after that, LOL!!!

I leaned pack on my armchair and stretched my arms. A new song, You and Me, started from my boom box. I slightly heard Ella and her friends at the front door. Finally, they were leaving.

RylerzTBoy: LOL, whatev, sis. Christian Bale is no match for my Johnny Depp!!

IlOVEStitch&Jack: more 'whatev', 'sis'!!

RylerzTBoy: hey, I'd love 2 continue this debate or argument or whatever, but Riley has this bedtime (I know!!) thing goin on, so I'll just see u 2morrow, kay??

And without awaiting my response, RylerzTBoy logged out. Whoa, I guess Riley's serious about that 'bedtime thing'. No wonder the guy's a 6 footer. That's a pretty big difference for a 5"1' girl!

I was about to log off when a very surprising buzz from my bed and a person slamming my bedroom door open.

"Izzy, I have some awesome news for you!!" Ella squeals from my doorway.

I shake my head, expectantly, and plop down my bed, opening my phone once again, but the buzzing stopped immediately.

The creepy person calling me again, ugh!! I swear, the next time they call, they're gonna get some yelling at over the cellular effin' phone!!

"Izzy, are you listening? I know Life House is awesome and all, but I deserve some attention, too!!"

"Yes, Ella, I'm listening. Now do you want me to guess the news or something, coz you know you don't have to wait for me to respond to continue your story." I say, facing her with my 'would-you-just-talk-already-so-I-can-rest' face.

"Okay, well, you know my friend earlier, Nathan? Well, he said he thought you were I quote, 'kinda cute'!" she elaborated, also repeating his southern accent and deep voice.

'Really, he thought I was cute? I guess blondie-locks was kinda nice…'

"Hello? Izzy!! Are you still on the Milky Way??" Ella said, waving her thin, long hand in front of my face.

"Ella, I can't talk or even think about this now. I have things I gotta do; its just gonna be pressure and migraine to have a boy around." I slowly explain to Ella.

"But its Nathan! Nathan doesn't ask girls out, he doesn't even do girls!" Ella took a seat in my king sized bed.

"And he's smart, nice, sweet, charming, and thoughtful! You'll like him a lot, I know it!"

"What do you mean 'he doesn't _do_ girls'? Is he gay or is there a hidden _perverted_ meaning behind that sentence?" I teased Ella, taking out my schoolbooks to 'study'.

"Oh, come on, Izzy! Don't tell me you don't like him, coz I find that pretty hard to believe. I mean, sure, he's blonde and blue eyed and not pale and 'beautiful' like Cullen, but~"

"Whoa, whoa, what'd you just say? Is that an insult or a compliment and was it directed to Emmett?" I say, surprised at what my cousin just said, and I have to say, I'm quite nervous to find out if she didn't like Emmett.

"No! Well, a compliment to Nathan and it's about Emmett, but not an insult, whatsoever!" she held her hands up.

"Good, coz Emmett doesn't deserve it! He only helped me get around school, it wouldn't have been fair." I defended.

"Okay, that's it for Cullen, then. But what about Nathan??" she was pretty excited about this! What is she up to?

"What about him? I mean, he's nice, I guess, but I don't know anything about him!"

"Well, get to know him, then! I have his number!" Ella then grabbed my phone out of m hands and typed in Nathan's number.

I only sighed and let my cousin do what she wanted. And make me do what she wanted me to.

"You'll call him, right? Or at least text him!" she said and left me in peace. Hopefully, she'll go to sleep... right now.

I groaned lightly at how my cousin was acting. It was really rare when she wanted to set me up with a guy. The first, last and only time... was Jacob.

* * *

"Riiiing," okay, people that don't like their alarm clocks, please raise your hand?

I reluctantly let go of my Jack Skellington and Stitch stuffed toys and got out of my bed.

I took a quick shower, put on a sky blue, silk blouse, skinny jeans and brown, knee-high boots.

Before I shut down my laptop, RylerzTBoy made a quick message:

'Take care goin 2 school 2day! Wish u a great day!' Haha, that was definitely Riley. Ryan was to hyper to leave me just 2 sentences.

I shut down my laptop, grabbed my phone, iPod, digital camera, slung my backpack on my shoulder, and ran downstairs.

I didn't wake up extra early today, so everyone was at the table for breakfast.

"Hey, sleepy-head, Jonathan ate all the bacon, so if you wanna kill someone, feel free to kill your brother." Ella noted. Ella was this big bacon fanatic, and we have no idea why. I outgrew bacon when I was like, 8.

"I said I was sorry, Ella!" Jonathan apologized, obviously afraid of my cousin.

"Now, now kids, lets just eat breakfast and leave the murdering later. How was your first day, guys?" Dad butt in, noting Jonathan and me, putting some more bacon on the table—I think he was hoping that would save Jonathan from Ella, haha!

"It was cool." Jonathan and I said. Haha, if you ask me, I'd say we were up to something!

"Uh-huh," dad said, gesturing for us to elaborate.

I let Jonathan talk about his day, coz basically, me being lost all day and Emmett and Bella showing me around school isn't really that interesting.

I took an egg and 2 hotdogs. I loved eggs and hotdogs. I preferred hotdogs over bacon. And my eggs were always sunny-side up, hehe.

I put all my stuff in my bag so it was easier to carry, and grabbed my keys from the foyer's side table. As I did, I saw myself in the mirror. My layered, wavy, black-but-kinda-reddish hair was down, seeing as it was still on the drying stage. My make-up-free face was clear. My black-but-almost-purple pearl earrings were in their usual place (duh!).

"Hm," I emitted and exited through the front door, dad, Jonathan and Ella followed.

"Have a good day, sweetheart." Dad said, kissing my cheek.

"Sure dad, love you!" I said, running down the porch stairs and climbing onto my beloved Jeep.

Ella and Jonathan climb in the back of my~what???

"Whoa, whoa... What the hell?" I asked the two that conspicuously—not really, I just didn't notice them climbing in with me—rode in my back seats.

"What? Come on, Izzy! It's not everyday we get to ride in your car!" Ella reasoned.

"Yeah, that's because if you ever started you'd think you could do it all the time! Get out; you have your own car!"

"Jonathan doesn't, and if he rides here, I'll ride here!"

"Well, then he'll ride in your car. Or take his bike! He doesn't own one so that it can rot in the garage!" I said, getting out of the car to open the back door.

"I get carpal tunnel!" Jonathan cut.

"How, you barely even move your hands! Ugh, think of a better excuse, and then maybe I'll let you in my car." I pulled them out of my back seats.

"I have the cruelest sister in the entire world." Jonathan commented.

"Even if it weren't the entire world, I'll still be your cruelest sister because I'm your _only_ sister!" I entered my Jeep and drove of swiftly. I didn't want to have to listen to my family whine about my car rules or find a way to blackmail me about rides.

I parked my car, grabbed my bag and jumped off. Seriously; I didn't open the door, I jumped off. Moving on, I saw that Mike Newton guy again, and evaded. Eric, however, was a different story. I saw him with a girl and introduced me. He said if ever I needed another friend, I could go to Angela, his girlfriend. I didn't see Riley or Ryan, though.

I opened my locker—I found it on my own, yays for me!—and something fell out. Something small and blue.

I looked down to pick it up and saw a Stitch stuffed toy. What???

A piece of paper was taped to it,

'Aww! The guy barely knew me and he was giving me stuffed toys? A Stitch stuffed toy?' I thought, grinning, and, most likely, blushing. I guess he was worth going out with.

"Do you like it?" a southern accent asked behind me. Let me rephrase, a hot-sounding southern accent. I turned around and saw a smiling Nathan.

"Yeah, it's great." I bashfully said. WAAAH!!

...Okay, I can't think of any adjectives at all to describe this guy. Have you ever met anyone this sweet???

"Listen, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday. I know this great ice cream place." He offered. How great would it be if I agreed and put Jacob second?

"Um, that'd be really great, Nathan. But, unfortunately, Bella and I are going to La Push then, so I can't. I'd love to, but I can't. Maybe some other time?" I asked. How I wished there _would_ be another time. I mean, he really was nice, as Ella said, and I did like him, as Ella said, it would be such a waste if I didn't accept him.

"Yeah, sure, definitely, it's cool. Do you mean Bella Swan, the senior, the one that's friends with the Cullens?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, it's just that, I didn't know you could be friends with her, I mean, you being the new girl and all."

"Well, we know each other from a friend. That's why we're going to La Push this Saturday, we're gonna visit him."

"Him?" Ooh, could he be jealous? 'Don't be stupid, Izzy, you're not even going out, and he barely knows you. Why would he be jealous?'

"Yeah. Hey, listen, I gotta get to Homeroom, but will I see you lunch?"

"Sure, I was planning on sitting next to Ella anyways, so I guess I'll just see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely. Thanks for Stitch." I said, grabbing my book and putting Stitch on the top shelf, then locked my locker.

"Anytime," he answers, then leaves for his Homeroom.

I walked through Forks High School's hallways, admiring them for the first time. Yesterday doesn't count because I didn't really get to look at them; I was too busy getting lost.

When I found the Arts room, I quickly entered, and took a seat next to the window. I pulled out my doodling notebook, while waiting for the class to start.

'Okay, Izzy. You're holding a pen again. Please don't go off to space.' I told myself as I drew a triquetra again and again.

Suddenly, my surroundings get really blurry, till I wasn't in the classroom anymore. Hell, I don't think I was still at the school.

I was at a beach. It looked really familiar. It was dark, like it was going to rain, and the sand was wet, like it _did_ rain. Then I saw _him_.

"Jacob?" I asked, even though I wasn't even sure if it was Jacob. He was tanned, and really buff. Okay, he was hot, hotter than Nathan, if I do say so myself.

He just smiled and walked towards me. Did I mention he was shirtless and shoeless? All he was wearing were worn out shorts, and a black tie around his ankle.

He reached out to caress my face then closed his eyes, leaning in.

'Oh, my God, is he gonna kiss me??' I panicked.

"Miss Jones?" someone called, interrupting my... daydream? No, it was so not intentional. I didn't even know the guy, and if it were intentional, it would've been Nathan.

I whipped my head towards the person who called, and no surprise, it was my Art teacher.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" she said. The classroom was half-way full, so I was lucky I didn't daydream during class, coz that would've been embarrassing.

"Yes, Ms. Fuller. I'm alright." I answered, she just smiled in reply. I looked down at my notebook and saw something I didn't expect at all.

The boy that I called Jacob and me were kissing in the drawing.

* * *

**Yay! I missed updating... and reading reviews (positive ones) and seeing view charts that hit the roof. Hopefully I'll get lots of feedback! I'll try and update really soon!**

**Thanks for readin', y'all!  
**


	8. Grandma's Rings

**Yeah, next chapter!! Sorry about the wait. I didn't receive any reviews, so I was a little down. Anyway, I think Jacob will be up in the next chapter. Hopefully, I'll receive reviews for this one! Enjoy, peeps!**

* * *

Recap: _"Miss Jones?" someone called, interrupting my... daydream? No, it was so not intentional. I didn't even know the guy, and if it were intentional, it would've been Nathan._

_ I whipped my head towards the person who called, and no surprise, it was my Art teacher._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Are you alright?" she said. The classroom was half-way full, so I was lucky I didn't daydream during class, coz that would've been embarrassing._

_ "Yes, Ms. Fuller. I'm alright." I answered, she just smiled in reply. I looked down at my notebook and saw something I didn't expect at all._

_ The boy that I called Jacob and me were kissing in the drawing._

"Izzy, are you okay? You've been looking a little dazed lately." Ryan said as we were walking to the cafeteria. 'Okay, I was a little quiet, but what do you expect? I was seeing random stuff every time I tried doodling? Wouldn't that be a little weird for you?'

"I'm fine, Ryan. I'm just a little tired." I answered.

"Well, I didn't think this would be your reaction to Nathan giving you a stuffed toy. Wasn't that sweet of him?"

"Yeah, I was really surprised. Oh, and speaking of which, can we sit with Ella? I kinda promised Nathan lunch."

"Ooh, you guys are already having lunch?? How can I say no to that? Of course we can sit; I'd also love to meet your cousin!" This girl was officially my best friend Where else can I find anyone as hyper as me?

"Yay! Is it okay, Riley?" I turned to my current best friend's fraternal brother.

"Yeah, sure!" Then it went.

And it also wasn't what I expected. Lunch was nothing close to awkward and silent. They got along as if we've been friends for decades.

"So, what does your dad do?" Nathan said, bringing up conversation.

"Well... he's currently in between jobs. He's been doing whatever, you know. Right now, he's trying making furniture, hence his workshop in the back. But that's multi-purpose, so it's more like a tool-shed." I rambled.

"Well, that's cool. I think the most exciting thing that my parents have done their whole life is _test_ furniture, not make them and other stuff like your dad's done." He smiled.

Aw! How can you not smile back at him with that smile? I wonder if Jacob smiles the same way... 'Hold it! This is no time to daydream about a guy that you don't even know and may or may not be Jacob, Izzy! And besides, it's just crazy to dream when you're awake...'

Ella, Ryan and Riley were chatting not-so-far away from us, but they kept to their own. I took a few glances and saw Riley was doing the same to Ella. 'Hm, budding romance, anyone?'

"Dogs or cats?" I asked. What? I preferred dogs, I just wanted to know if he felt the same.

"Um, I'm actually allergic to fur. But, if I weren't, dogs, definitely."

"Oh, that's too bad." Of course, that wasn't all I wanted to say, but if I continued, he might've felt bad when his allergy wasn't his fault.

"Yeah, it really is. Let me guess, dogs for you?"

"Definitely! How'd you know?"

"Well, you seem too fun for boring cats."

"Hey, cats are fun too; they're just not that playful. Sweet, but not playful." I defended.

Lunch went by with small talk and getting-to-know-you conversations. But shortly after putting away my tray, I noticed something I didn't think I wouldn't notice (get it?). The Cullens weren't around.

The only sad thing about school is that I don't share any classes with Nathan. Ella does, though. I think two classes, but none with me. Anyways, back to school. Ryan said that things were looking up with... Christian! Yeah...I'm terrible with names when the people don't have any connection to me. Like, at all. And that they were planning on hanging out soon.

"Izzy," I turned to see Bella. Oh, what a relief, I didn't have any contact whatsoever with Bella, so I wasn't sure if our trip on Saturday was still up. That was in three days! And yet, time didn't seem fast enough.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?"

"We still up for Saturday?" Oh, so she was wondering about the same thing.

"Yeah, sure, I can't wait. Jacob better be worth seeing! I turned down Nathan Lane for him!" What, I wanted to brag!

"Nathan Lane, the sophomore that won all those home runs in the Major League Baseball?" I guess Nathan was popular then.

"I'm... not really sure. Yeah, if the Nathan Lane you're talking about goes here." Honestly, he didn't tell me anything about home runs... or mainly, baseball. Or him being an athlete!

"Yeah, I'm sure. Anyways, why don't I call you so that we can set up the time?" she reached into her pocket for her phone and handed it to me. I typed in my number in hers as she typed hers into mine.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I said, and she nodded in response.

I opened my locker and saw Stitch again. I grinned, remembering this morning. I put back my books and took the necessary ones. I took Stitch from the top shelf, and then closed my locker. Ryan and Riley left early because they had an emergency band meeting to attend.

I was kinda hoping to see Nathan again before I went home, but I guessed he had 'baseball' training. So I hurried to my car in the parking lot. I looked over to where the Cullen cars were supposed to be but saw only empty slots. 'I guess no matter how sunny the day is there'll always be some missing it.' I though. It was a waste of a sunny day to worry about why_ all_ of the Cullens were absent. Really weird.

I quickly drove home, excited about homework. I know what you're thinking. 'What??' But there are just days when I'm really hyped up and game for homework that I just have to do them at once.

I put my keys on the foyer's side table then hurry up the stairs. I announced I was home on closed doors, knowing my brother and father was home and were busy with their own things. I threw my bag on the bed and turn on my laptop and boom box as I did last night. Then I took out the books that needed work on. Every now and then I glanced at my phone, half expecting it to buzz from a call or a text.

Jonathan knocked once to call me for dinner, but I said I'll just have a late one. Ella was working part time at the hospital cafeteria, so she'd be home around 12, when her shift ends. I don't get the girl, how is she able to keep up with her school work when she comes home at 12 during Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday?

Tonight, I listened to the radio, just to keep me updated with the tunes. Follow Me by Uncle Kracker was playing. It was very catchy. I'll download it later and put it in my iPod. And as I wrote the finishing touches to my homework, I heard a car, most probably Ella's, pull up on our street.

'It's that late already?' I thought as I glanced at my Lilo & Stitch wall clock (oh, yeah), it was 9:54.

'Huh,' I closed my notebook and ran down the stairs. I didn't hear dad in his room so I figured he must be here or his tool shed. When I reached the foot of the stairs, pans where making noises in the kitchen, so Ella was probably there, so headed there.

Ella was searching through the pans for something.

"Ella?" I called, announcing my presence. But it might've been a terrible idea seeing as she hit her head on the pan overhead. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I see this is hilarious." She said bitterly.

"No, it's just that... you look pretty stupid. What are you looking for?" I couldn't wipe the grin on my face.

"My ring, the one with the ruby on it, I was playing with it on my finger, when I was waving my hand around and it flew here. And that was the ring grandma gave me, so it's really important!" she explained, pulling pans here and there.

"The one she gave you on your 13th birthday?"

"Yeah, she said it was for protection—I'm serious, Iz! It was to protect me from anything, and also, to bring me luck!"

"Yeah, Ella, and I believe yo—Oh, my fricking God, is that a vampire?!" I teased, pointing frantically outside when I saw something move, but it might've been dad or a stray dog. Seriously, I'm practically immune to all the superstitious crap. It's all about the logic. It was just too good to pass up!

"Damn it, Izzy, I'm serious!" she said, whipping her head back at me and stomping her foot. Yeah, showing your immaturity definitely proves your seriousness, Ella.

"Look, I'm sorry. Let's just look for the ring, okay?" I said, trying to contain my laughter. I pulled her over to the counter that hid the pans and started looking for it.

"Hey, speaking of which, how come you don't wear yours?"

"Where my what?" she just lost me.

"You know, the ring grandma gave you on your 13th?" Oh, that my... haha, okay.

"Nothing, it just doesn't match my style, Ella. Unlike you, all glamour and stuff, I'm more of a... free spirit. I wear it only on special occasions." I explained.

"Yeah, a Stitch and Jack loving girl definitely shouldn't be wearing a ring made of such rare emerald that her loving grandmother gave her before she had Alzheimer's. You sure are thoughtful, Iz."

"Okay, okay, less sarcasm, more searching," And the night went on. We eventually found the ring in one of the pans and said our goodnights.

I entered my bedroom, Lips of an Angel by Hinder ringing through the walls. I checked my phone for new messages, Ryan and Bella.

'Ei, gurl! Did u call Nathan?? If u didn't, I'll kill u!! Txt me back, babe!' Ryan's text message read.

'Hey, Izzy, I was just wondering if u could pick me up at my place on Sat. Text me back,' read Bella's.

I smiled to myself and replied to Ryan, 'No didn't but I'll text him right now. Please don't kill me babe!! ' and then to Bella, 'Yeah, I could definitely pick u up. See u tom!!'

I put my phone on my bedside table and turned off the lights. I lowered the boom box volume and lied down on my bed.

"But girl you make it hard to be faithful... with the lips of an angel..." I sang as I drifted into lala land...

Have I mentioned yet that I highly dislike my alarm clock? I can't even remember what part of my stupidity made me think that buying a Stitch alarm clock would make a difference...

I willingly pressed the snooze button, wanting nothing more that to stop the ringing in my ears. Then Jonathan barged in the room, slamming the door open.

"Jonathan!! Of all the things to do,"

"Have you seen dad?" he calmly asked.

"Do I look like I've seen anyone lately?!"

"He's been missing all night. And his bed looks like he hasn't slept in it at all!" that woke me up.

"What?! You came home yesterday not seeing him?!"

"I came home, he was in his workshop, and I told him I was heading to Richard's. I came home; his workshop's light was still on so I figured he might've been there. I made dinner for the two of us, but he didn't eat his. Now, he isn't anywhere." He explained.

"That's not like him..." I thought aloud. My feet dragged me out of bed and brought me to my father's room. Jonathan was right. It was as if no one even owned the room. It was so clean, unlike when dad was here. I mean, dad was tidy and all, but there's just something different about it.

"Have you called the police?" Ella's voice rang from the doorway. I didn't feel like responding, so I didn't.

"No, I wanted to tell Izzy first." Jonathan answered for me.

"Well, we need to call them then." She said, running down the stairs.

Jonathan followed and I let my feet drag me once again. Downstairs, Ella was talking over the phone in a panicked tone. Jonathan was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jonathan?" I asked. Ella pointed out a window that showed dad's shed.

I ran outside and saw Jonathan standing inside the shed over my dad's desk.

"What are you doing?" he turned around, surprised at the sound of my voice.

"Looking for clues, he might've been working on something. Maybe he left us a note, I don't know." He answered. I didn't know what to make of dad's strange disappearance. I only knew that I can't let it get to us.

"Well, we have to go to school today; we'll just call the police and leave dad a message here in case he comes home while we're gone." I reminded. I headed inside to make us cereal seeing as we don't have enough time to have a formal breakfast.

"Yes, thanks Chief Swan." Ella said, hanging the phone up. I grabbed the Oreo-Os box at the top shelf.

"What'd he say?" I asked, pouring cereal in the bowls.

"Well, they said they didn't know anything about dads mysteriously disappearing. They'll keep a look out though." Ella sat down one end of the table.

"That's just not like dad. He doesn't just go off in the middle of the night without telling us about it." I pondered. He really wouldn't! Especially since mom…

"Well we can't all stay home to wait for him."

"No, no one is staying home. Let's just see the day through, and whoever comes home first calls the police for any new information." She nodded and ate her cereal.

Jonathan walked in, holding a piece of paper.

"Dad left a note." Ella and I rushed to his side.

Hey kids. I just went out to find me some supplies. I'll try to be back in time for dinner!

Love, dad.

"Well, that's a big relief. But that still doesn't explain why he's not back yet." I pointed out.

"Did you try calling him?" Ella asked Jonathan.

"Yeah, his phone's dead." He answered.

The 'dad's missing' conversations went on through our morning, but we couldn't ignore school. The three of us agreed to keep checking dad's phone. We left a note on the fridge and a message on the phone.

I told Ryan, Riley and Bella what happened. They seemed to be genuinely worried, especially Bella. She hurried off the moment I asked if she knew anything about it, which is just weird if you ask me.

"Hey," two some bodies called from behind me, who was walking through Forks High School's hallway. I turned and saw Nathan and Emmett walking towards me.

"Hey, you two…" I guess they heard me, turned to see what I meant and saw each other. I half expected them to at least say hi to each other, but Nathan just scowled and Emmett ignored him and turned back to me. Nathan just did the same.

"Wow, I didn't know you were friends with Cullen." Nathan said, halting in front of me.

"Yeah, I met Emmett my first day. He showed me around." Well he did! Although I think I shouldn't have mentioned that regarding Nathan's expression earlier.

"Really, that's nice. I was just wondering if I could talk to you… in _private_?" he gestured, I glanced at Emmett and he looked like he felt like he was a third wheel, so I decided to cut him some slack.

"Um, sure, why don't we catch up later at lunch? I kinda wanted to talk to Emmett." I gently said. I didn't want to push him away; it would just seem unfair if I pushed Emmett away. I mean, he did know me longer.

"Uh, yeah, sure, definitely, I'll see you in the cafeteria later, then." He said, smiling. If he was offended it didn't show.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you later, then." I confirmed, he just smiled again in response and walked away. I turned to Emmett. He seemed proud of himself.

"Someone's happy." I pointed out.

"Well, finally gives me a reason to think it was actually worth showing you around." He teased.

"Yeah, that makes me feel so special."

"Really, darn, I though that was gonna hit you hard."

"Well, too bad. Can't bring me down that easily, bud." I teased him back. Haha, this was fun.

"Okay, I've actually run out of comebacks."

"Yeah, I have that affect on people." I grinned and play-punched him on him rock hard abs.

"Congratulations on being the first person in the entire universe to best me in my little game." He said, ruffling my loose hair.

"Hehe, thanks. So did you want to tell me something, or did I just lie to Nathan for no reason?"

"Actually, I was quite surprised that you were friends with the baseball jock. Maybe more than friends?" he teased.

"Yeah, I'm thinking as surprised as he was to know I was friends with a _Cullen_. And as surprised as I was yesterday when Bella told me he was a baseball jock. And no, we're just friends… so far."

"'So far?' Does that mean you want to or expect to be more than friends with him?"

"Maybe, that's for me to know and you to find out, Cullen."

"Okay, that is the second time you had me at a loss for words. That is just not fair." Emmett said, feigning sadness.

"Haha, alright, I'll stop. But seriously, what did you, apparently, need to tell me?" I playfully punched his stomach. His freakishly hard stomach. Must be the abs…

"Well, I was just wondering about your dad…" he approached the subject slowly, afraid to hit any soft spots.

Just as I was about to answer, my phone buzzed in my pocket. At first, I wanted to ignore it, thinking it was just a message, then I remembered Emmett's question. I held my hand up to signal for a second, and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I didn't even bother checking for called ID.

"Hello, Ms. Jones? This is Dr. Cullen." 'Cullen?' That made me look at Emmett. Apparently, he didn't know what was happening.

"I have news about your father."

* * *

**Cliffy! Hehe, Now that I'm an author, too, I just love it! Sorry about the suspense, and that this chapter was a little slow. I just needed a bridge. Reviews, anyone?  
**


	9. Nathan, Emmett, Dad and Jacob?

**Yes, I know!! Oh, my God, I don't know why it took me so long to update. I _do_ know that this one took a lot longer to edit because I was reading Eclipse again, and made me realize that I had tons of things wrong. Hopefully, that's cool with you guys, 'cause, I am really not in the mood to fix all these. This chapter is 3 pages shorter than the previous ones, so I'm sorry about that. But even I wanted to update my story, so yeah.**

**Also, there will be a new story coming up soon. If you guys have checked out my profile, you'll see another one there called **Later** but that one is still in progress. I want to make more fanfictions, than actual stuff like that. Anyways, back to the new story. It's a Percy Jackson/OC. Yay for me, haha. But I still have to work on the plot, so hopefully, I'll be able to publish that soon.**

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Recap: _Just as I was about to answer, my phone buzzed in my pocket. At first, I wanted to ignore it, thinking it was just a message, then I remembered Emmett's question. I held my hand up to signal for a second, and grabbed the phone._e

_"Hello?" I didn't even bother checking for called ID._

_"Hello, Ms. Jones? This is Dr. Cullen." 'Cullen?' That made me look at Emmett. Apparently, he didn't know what was happening._

_"I have news about your father."_

"Really? How is he, what happened? Do you need me there?" I practically yelled at the phone. Emmett was still there, staring really intently at me, obviously wanting to know what was happening.

"Ms. Jones, please calm down. Your father is fine. He just needs a little rest. He hit his head pretty badly. You shouldn't worry yourself. You're very welcome to~" I didn't let him finish. I turned to Emmett.

"What's the fastest way to get out of here?"

"I assume you mean without getting caught by the teachers?" I nodded impatiently.

"Well, let's go to the field. We have to be in the forest, where they can't see us." He answered and grabbed my hand, then he started running, like when he did on my first day.

He tried distracting me with the same dizziness I felt before, asking about why I was so agitated.

"Your third day and you're already cutting school? What about your promise to Lane?" Oh, shit.

"This is more important than any guy. It's my dad." I avoided Nathan, 'cause even I don't know what to tell Nathan.

"Oh, okay, then. I just wanted to point out that since I'm helping you be a felon, you might as well tell me why."

"Dad's been missing since last night. My brother just let me know this morning, so we're really worried. He left a not, of course, but since he said he's just be out for some supplies, and that he'd try to be back before dinner, that kind of sounds an alarm for me. And your dad, Dr. Cullen, called me, saying that they have news about dad. Hence the cutting school felony." I explained, and as I finished, we halted to arrive at the forest behind school.

"You know, I always wanted to ask~"

"No time for that. Now, where is your source of transportation?" he asked, as if knowing exactly what I was gonna say.

"Well, my car is in the parking lot. But it's not like we can just drive it out of there, with tons of students. And since it's there already, the school cameras would know I entered the school. And there are the students who already saw me."

"I'll take care of the cameras. Now, I need you to take this path, it'll lead you straight down the road. I'll meet you there, okay?" he said, pointing out this trail.

"Okay, but~"

"Great, Try to do it as fast as possible, someone might see you." Then he left. I stared at the path, wondering how Emmett knew it went to the road, and if he cut school often.

I started running as fast as I can, and when I did, it didn't feel the same way, running with Emmett. With him, it was like I was flying, like we were going way too fast for anyone to see.

I tripped several times, but stepped on my other foot before I could pressure on my other one. I almost collided with a tree because of my absent-mindedness. When I finally saw the road, I was ecstatic. Seriously, I didn't even think that the trail was far from the road. Emmett didn't warn me. I waited a couple of minutes before I saw my Wrangler skidding down the street on the wet road. Oh, no, he didn't.

He halted in front of me, opening the passenger side door, yelling, "Get in!" So I did.

"What the hell, Emmett! This is my baby, you can't just skid it down the road, especially if it's wet, and most especially if it's Forks' road!" I scolded. Hey, he may be stinkin' rich, but that didn't mean I was, too. I mean, my dad is in the fricking hospital, for crying frick out loud!

"I'm sorry, but since you were in a hurry, I kind of made me think that I wouldn't have time to wait until all the students were inside till I took your car. We could've taken my car, but it would be harder to make an excuse for you to leave school." He explained.

"What do you mean?! You say that like the school is used to you cutting school or something."

"Actually, they are."

"What? What do you mean they are?" I asked, not completely understanding what he meant. But he didn't answer.

"We're here." He announced. Emmett's driving was so crazy, he decided to distract me and it worked.

I opened my door and ran towards the receptionist.

"Hi, um, do you know where Richard Jones is? Dr. Cullen is his doctor, if I'm correct." I informed the nurse.

"Yes, well, he's still in examination. If you would just sit down, I'm sure it won't be long."

"Yes, thank you." I said. I'm glad she isn't one of those nurses in the movies where you have to practically yell at them for attention.

I walked to a nearby bench and tried to relax. Emmett was following me, I didn't notice. He sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Tell me. Is your dad a good doctor?" I turned to him.

"Well, if you must know, yes, he actually is." He answered.

"Good enough that we cut school to be here when dad wakes up?" he nodded, confirming him answer.

It took me a few minutes to finally relax and realize that I didn't know if Dr. Cullen called Ella or not.

'I'll call her later. Besides, I'm pretty sure she'll be one of the people in school that'll look for me.' I thought.

"Excuse me, Ms. Jones?" I heard a soft female voice emit. I opened my eyes and raised my head from the cold and hard shoulder that~ Whoa, what?? I turn around, seeing Emmett looking back at me—more specifically down at me ('cause he's so damn tall). Though he didn't seem to mind, he was just looking, as if asking if we should go.

I turned back to the nurse and asked what the matter was.

"Dr. Cullen says you can see your father now." And with that, I jumped off the benches. The nurse noticed my agitation and led me faster to where they were keeping dad.

Emmett produced no sweat in trying to keep up with us, and we had to ride the elevator for four floors and went through several hallways and corridors. I had no idea why Dr. Cullen insisted on putting my dad in quarantine. Well, not technically, but he might as well, with the distance we were walking. Or maybe, I really am just restless.

"You okay? You look exhausted." Emmett commented. I simply nodded, wanting to save my breath, so I could walk faster and longer. Finally, we made it. The entrance was two glass doors that said, 'Authorized Personnel Only.' I turned to the nurse.

"Why is my dad in there?" I asked the nurse.

"Dr. Cullen said tat your dad is in special treatment, that his condition is very delicate. You're allowed to see him, though." I felt Emmett put a hand on my shoulder. The nurse opened the doors and led us to the room across the doors.

Dr. Cullen was in the room, holding a clipboard*. His back was turned to us. I turned to my dad. Emmett put his other hand on my other shoulder, as if holding me back. Like that would stop me. I didn't notice when Dr. Cullen faced us, but he said,

"Ms. Jones, I didn't expect you to be here yet."

"Yeah, well, I didn't expect my dad to be in the furthest room in the hospital, either. What wrong, what happened to him?" but he didn't get to answer me, there was sudden warmth in the room, and three boys entered.

"Ah, there you are, Sam. Ms. Jones, this is Sam Uley. He found your father in the forest; he's the one that brought him here." Dr. Cullen introduced the medium sized guy of the three—which was a _huge_ understatement, by the way! The small sized guy was at least 6"3', and I'm just a 5"1', so there was quite a gap between out heads!

"Hey there, Elizabeth, right?" I nodded, "I'm Sam, and this is Embry and Jacob. We're from La Push." He introduced, gesturing—wait, what?!?

'Jacob?' That made me look at which he gestured to, large-sized guy.

When I looked him in the eyes**, I was confused, surprised and a little light-headed. Okay, not just a little, and not just in the head. I felt both heavy and light inside, like I was falling***. It took a few more seconds to realize 3 things****, 1) I was staring at _the_ Jacob, my best friend and the same guy I 'daydreamed' about; 2) he was huge; and 3) I think I just fell for him.

'That's ridiculous, Izzy! You can't just fall for a guy that, apparently, saved your father's life, _is_ your best friend that you've been planning for _two months_ to contact, and is in like with Bella!'

But is that were the case, why was he staring back at me, like I am at him?

"Elizabeth?" Dr. Cullen's velveteen voice brings me back to earth.

"J-Just Izzy. I think I remember you guys. My family used to visit La Push beach all the time when I was little, for my cousin's birthday party. I don't think you remember me, though…" at that, I glanced at Jacob once again. He seemed to know what I was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, I recognize you! You're the little girl that used to sing My Heart Will Go On all the time!" Embry commented. And yes, I did sing to Celine Dion. And pretty good, too!

"Yeah, that-that'd be me, as embarrassing as it is to admit," I inserted a small smile, just to sound convincing. Besides, Jacob loved it when I smiled. At least, that's what he said when we were 7, and I was missing my right front tooth.

"Haha, yeah, I remember you now! Your mom made delicious corn muffins! God, I'd kill for one right now…" The Embry guy… I like him, haha! He seems fun to be with, and I think we'll get along pretty well, hahaha!!

"Embry," Sam called. I guess I wasn't the only one that thought he was getting a little carried away. Embry turned to Sam, their eyes conversing. I risked another glance to Jacob, but this time his eyes met mine.

And that did it. Everything I felt before, it was nothing compared to what I do now.

I don't know how long we held each other's gaze, I don't know if the others noticed, but I didn't care. Whether or not this was the same Jacob I was gonna visit this weekend, he wasn't showing any hints. But I highly doubt he isn't him.

I don't know why he attracted me this much. It's not like I couldn't stop if I wanted to, it's just that I don't want to.

_We probably looked like a couple in a music video that was separated years ago and found each other again..._ That thought brought me back to earth.

After I landed my spaceship (bad pun, I know), Sam said they had stuff to do so Dr. Cullen dismissed them. I didn't look at Jacob again, seeing as I don't want another staring contest. I turned around to look for a seat, but then colliding with Emmett's rock hard abs.

"Slow down, superstar," he chuckled.

"You know, that's such a coincidence. My cousin Ella calls me that. I think the last time she did, was my first day in school, when I was racing down the stairs." I said, smiling.

"Really, she does? I swear, I didn't know that," he admitted.

"Well, I never really thought that you did," I answered, laughing slightly. He smiled in return.

I wished that the distractions that I was trying so hard to find was enough not to worry about dad. But if I ever knew myself, I also know that it wasn't.

I turned back to dad instead of looking for a seat, and approached his bed. He had so many visible injuries, I can't even think about the ones that really hurt. His left forearm was in a cast, and his face was covered with cuts.

"I don't understand, what happened to him?" I ask to no one in particular, but Dr. Cullen answered my question.

"We're not exactly sure. We figured wherever he came from, he was running from something and fell unexpectedly. That's where we think he got the broken wrist. And the cuts, well, with all the twigs in the forest, that might be self-explanatory."

"Well, that leaves us with one question, then. What was he running from?" I asked, again, to no one in particular. This time, no one answered me.

Emmett's POV

When Izzy asked about who her dad was running from, I knew Carlisle wouldn't answer. I knew Izzy wouldn't expect me to. So there was just silence after that.

"Emmett, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carlisle's voice rang in the room. I glanced at Izzy, still trying to understand what happened to her father on her own.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. Carlisle and I left the room without Izzy casting us a curious glance.

We went to the hall before we entered the 'Authorized' section of the hospital.

"Emmett, I understand that you've decided that you won't stay away from Izzy and you discourage hurting her, but helping her cut school isn't really favorable." Carlisle elaborated softly.

"I know that. But I think it was really important to her." I answered and couldn't help but glance again to my singer.

"Did you even think about hat Rosalie might do to her?" I turned to Carlisle.

"I won't let her touch Izzy."

"Exactly, Emmett, Rosalie won't think twice about hurting Izzy. The fact that you've told Izzy that Rosalie's only your sister wasn't very good."

"Carlisle, if you're worried that I'll turn into Edward and fall for Izzy, you're wrong."

"I'm just warning you. I won't let this be a reason for our family to break up."

* * *

***You know, the one that doctors are always carrying around.  
**Oh, yes, I _did_ just quote a Jonas Brothers song.  
***I've never actually written a 'I'm-falling-in-love-at-first-sight' line before so I think this one's a little amateurish. And I wasn't sure if the imprintee even felt anything when the imprinter saw her for the first time, so I made this line mean 'I-think-I'm-falling-in-love-for-the-first-time-again'. Hopefully, that was understandable.  
****Sound familiar? Hehe...**

Hallelujah!! Sorry if that was a little short for you! I'm kind of making the chapters as I go here, so... BAD NICKITINE!! Haha, ignore that. But before you complain! I want to say that I know in my head how I want to story to go, so I pray that you won't judge me for this.

Now, to quote an author here in ,

"Hours (in this chapter's case, days) to write, minutes to read, seconds to review!!"

**I think that was right... Thanks for readin', y'all!  
**


End file.
